Potter: The Final Return
by Madmess
Summary: Harry sacrifices his life to Voldemort in the hopes that it will help his friends in the long run. What he finds is a mix of manipulations and bad decisions leading to a final attempt at life. Except Harry finds out he is really Rosalie, and learns just how bad the manipulations go. She is sent back to set things straight, and a chance at a happy life. Au; Fem!Harry; femslash; H/Hr


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me, instead all rights go to JK Rowling. This story of mine is only able to exist because of the wonderful world she created with that wonderful mind of hers. While I may think her final ending was somewhat lacking that was what fanfiction is for.

 ** _ _ **Madmess raises his wand while pulling out a worn piece of parchment. Looking up he gives the reader a Marauder worthy grin, taps his wand on the parchment while saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Turning back as words of a wondrous adventure begin to magically appear on the parchment.**__**

 ** **Author Note: See bottom for explanation on chapters!/ Rewrite****

 ** _ _ **Challenge:**__** _ _Issued by Reptilia28__

 ** _ _ **Storyline:**__**

 _l_ _ _Harry is killed at 17 during the fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office(explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time this has happened.__

 _l_ _ _Harry's Death(Who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Death's records. And Harry is getting perilously close to getting his death fired.__

 _l_ _ _When Harry asks what was supposed to happen, Death goes off on a rant on how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger Girl"(plus who ever else)) and lived to be a centennial age. Harry is obviously surprised at soul mate part and gets talking down to about Ginny dosing him, and Ron doing same for Hermione. Others added have their own stories.__

 _l_ _ _Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited at writers time of choosing.__

 _l_ _ _Eventually Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets is girl(s), and lkive to a rip age of whatever.__

 ** _ _ **Requirements:**__**

 _l_ _ _Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.__

 _l_ _ _The memory keeping contract must be included.__

 _l_ _ _Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant. (Gets explanation on how he has many potential soul mates etc)__

 _l_ _ _Obviously is H/Hr but includes …..__

 _l_ _ _Have fun!__

 ** _ _ **Optional:**__**

 _l_ _ _Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.__

Potter: The Final Return

 ** **Chapter 1  
****

 _ ** **Life. Death. Life again.****_

* * *

Life. Such a short word that holds so much meaning. It's such a shame so many take life for granted only to realize they squandered so much in the end. Life can be filled with such joy and wonderful experiences, though it can also be filled with tremendous pain. No matter what the only constant is the end of life. It's much feared counterpart Death. A word that will bring pain for those still living, but can contain certain freedom for others. While some look upon Death as the end, others look upon it as the beginning of another story, another life, or perhaps the next great adventure.

Its funny what you think about when one is upon deaths door.

These where the thoughts of seventeen year old Harry Potter. Who was standing in a small clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. A young man who looks as if the weight of the world in on his shoulders alone. Someone who just wanted it all to be over with. __Be careful what you wish for.__ Thought Harry.

Facing down the creature that had once been Tom Marvolo Riddle had always been an inevitability for Harry Potter. They had essentially been adversary since Harry had been only a year old. Though he always envisioned finally defeating Riddle, the reality was a hard pill to swallow.

Sacrifice. Harry realized that his entire life involved sacrifices after sacrifices. It started off with losing his parents albeit not directly HIS sacrifice. But he survived due to his mother sacrificing herself, protecting him from the killing curse. He was forced to sacrifice a child hood to essentially be treated as a house elf for the Dursleys. He was willing to sacrifice his life to save who he would really admit is his best friend Hermione. He did the same to prevent Voldemort from getting the Philosophers stone. Then came second year where he faced the Basilisk to save Ginny and the school as a whole. This was the pattern of his life.

So it was almost fitting that for Voldemort to be able to finally die, Harry would have to sacrifice himself. The reason? He was the last horcrux, the last anchored piece of Tom's soul. This is what the prophecy was leading to when saying that neither can live while the other survives, right? If that was the case then why did it feel like so wrong? The problem was it was too late to question it now.

Having walked out alone to face his death in the hopes that no one would have to see the deed, and that someone at the castle could finish the job. He had no back up, and no one to change his mind. He was surrounded by the enemy, where only a movement would cause a rain of literal death to befall him. All he had left was the hope that his death was painless, and that he finally finds peace on the other side.

Starting down Voldemort was the only defiant act Harry had left. Though it wasn't doing anything by the mirthless smile on the vile beings lips. Harry seen the lips move, assuming that Voldemort was talking, but could hear no sound. Nobody around him was moving. All of them was waiting for the deed to be done. The final act of his story to be played out. Finally Tom raised his wand, red eyes studying his prey with an almost child like curiosity. The infamous words finally leaving his mouth, then the flash of green light, and finally nothing.

Harry James Potter was no more.

Harry woke up on his back facing a marble ceiling. His back on the cool floor, though he felt rather comfortable. After Sitting up Harry realized that something was not right, physically at least. Looking down he realized just why. Instead of the scrawny body there was feminine features. Looking himself over in the mirror that just happen to randomly appear he, or she rather, looked very much like her mother. The only exception being his hair, with it being raven with a slight red tint, instead of fiery red. **__**(Picture Karen Gillan with Harry's eyes and the raven hair. She is who I am picturing as a female Harry in this story)**__**

Her first reaction was to freak out, as would be expected of any male finding themselves with female anatomy. Except the screams never came, he just stared at the reflection in front of him. Realizing that as strange as it was to be in a female body it felt natural. And that is what was actually scaring him, it felt as if this was who he always was.

Harry was finally pulled from his inspection when a voice yelled from behind him.

"POTTER!" jumping Harry turned around to find himself facing essentially the embodiment of a grim reaper. The individual looked like a more alive dementor. The only visible identifier being the pale hands outside of the persons robes.

"What in the blazes are you dong back here! You are making my afterlife mighty difficult. Well come along don't just stand there and follow me." With nothing else to guide him Harry just followed along. Here and there Harry would catch mutterings of "Why me" and "Why does Potter always have to stare into mirrors" and generally anything else fowl involving the name Potter. He had no clue why the being in front of him was pissed with him so.

"Now please can you tell me why you find it in all your wonderful glory to be in my office for the sixth time! What moronic decision did you make this time to be here!"

"Where is here, and how have I been here before?" Harry was getting annoyed. He went to die only to get yelled at, not the best of afterlife's.

"I am your reaper and you are in the place between the afterlife and the living world. You mortals typically call it limbo, it doesn't really matter the name it is just basically a reception area for the dead. That being a wonderful segue why are you dead before your time AGAIN?!" the reaper asked while pinching what she would only think being the bridge of their nose.

"I've been here before?"

The reaper stared at Harry like that was a dumb question, which he quickly realizes is.

"Yes you have been here before you dunce. In fact this is the sixth time you have come here. You know what lets start fresh because this will be the last time we meet whether you die before your time again or not. My name is Lilith and I am you Grim Reaper, before you ask no I am not death, I am just your reaper. Every individual has a reaper that helps them through the afterlife, or in cases like yours, help them when they die before their scheduled death day."

Lilith reaches her hand up as if pulling something off a shelf and a file appears with the initials R.J.P.

"You are Rosalie Jasmine Potter, and are quite literally the most prone to danger soul I am ever had to work with. Lets see, your first visit was your first year when fighting the Troll. We had to send you back because you got crushed by it when it got knocked out. Why you decided that was a good idea is beyond anyone's imagination."

Harry, or rather Rosalie, was so gobsmacked at finding out he was indeed a she that she didn't have the ability to argue the reaper. The only thought while listening, besides how many times she made really dumb decisions, was had her entire life been a lie? The reaper continued to berate Rosalie in a monotone voice as if nothing was new.

"Second year you died facing the Basilisk when it bit you, we had to send you back then and make sure the Phoenix arrived to save your life. Third year you had your soul sucked out by the Dementors, we sent you back and made sure you saved your own life. Seriously who thinks their deceased father can come back and cast spells."

Rosalie had the decency to be embarrassed by that one, she realized after the fact that it was indeed a stupid belief.

"Then we have your fourth year during the championship. Fighting a dragon by flying, I mean really what were you thinking! The sky's are where Dragons are most comfortable. Did you forget that they are reptiles and can understand Parseltongue? Right you couldn't think, you were too brain addled by potions, and moping about that Weasley brat. Who was never your friend to begin with!"

"Hey Ron was my first friend and best mate!" she finally being able to speak again yelled at the reaper.

"Right…. we will get to him and the youngest Weasley menace, along with their dreadful mother in a little bit." Lilith said with such venom that it truly made Rosalie uncomfortable with what may have been the reason.

"Back to before I was rudely interrupted, your next death was in the graveyard while facing Riddle. When at the time you had the great thought of trying to fight off a dozen death eaters and Riddle after breaking the connection of the wands instead of running for it like you did when we sent you back THAT time. So you see you have been here several times and they are all from your idiocies and ability to get into dangerous situations. Although that last part is not entirely your own fault.

"Alright I get it I'm a screw up and have died a lot, whats the point of telling me if your going to send me back without the knowledge to change things?" Rose was really not seeing the point in all this, she just wanted a nice afterlife. What she forgot was the golden rule of nothing was ever normal for a Potter.

"Finally your starting to use that brain of yours!" Lilith said in exasperation, much to the annoyance of the girl it was directed to. "You are indeed correct that I am telling you this because we are sending you back. Only this time you will have your memories, as well as us telling you how to accomplish a few things." Lilith got up and walked around her desk leaning on it to face Harriet.

"There are several things we must discus first. Such as the manipulation in your life. Particularly one obvious on as to why you are currently female but remember being a male."

"I figured you was going to get to that eventually. It definitively came up several times in my mind." Harriet said while looking down at her body.

"Well a soul doesn't change its physical shape unless a sex change is done willingly. In your case it was done when you were young and you had no say so. I'll give you one guess as to who did this change." Lilith said as she made her way back behind her desk.

"Dumbledore, but why?"

"Right in one, Albus too many name Dumbledore who I will from this point further call Manipulative old bastard, MOB for short. To put it bluntly he is sexist, he truly believes the magical world would have been better with the Boy Who Lived rather the Girl Who Lived. That opinion of men being better than woman pushes all the way to his sexual preference. Its why he was in a relationship with Grindelwald."

"I… wa…. you mean my entire existence as a boy was a lie… simply because he thought a boy defeating Voldemort was better than a girl?! I thought the wizarding world wasn't that backwards?!" Harriet's entire belief regarding Dumbledore was crumbling, he wasn't necessarily the great man he thought himself to be.

"Oh no the public as a whole doesn't believe that. Do you really think Amelia Bones could be the Head of the DMLE if they held sexist values. No sexism never really existed in the wizarding world. How would you have the two female founders otherwise? No that was all Albus and his ass backwards beliefs."

Harriet could only shake her head in exasperation.

"Now lets talk about the other manipulative people in your life. Molly and Ginevra Weasley are your second biggest problems. I'm surprised you never noticed how you went from thinking Ginevra was like your sister to "falling in love" with her. Then again you were already neck deep in loyalty potions from the old coot and Ronald that you wouldn't have know better."

"Are you saying…" she really hoped Lilith wasn't about to say what he was now fearing. It not only meant that Harry was being manipulated, but that he was being forced to "love" against his will.

"Love potions yes, to both you and your soul mate in fact, some Granger girl….."

"Hermione?" Rose said shocked, yea she had a thing for the girl but do to the thoughts of her fancying Ron and not wanting to ruin the friendship she had with the girl she never did anything. Though the thought that she was her soul mate actual felt right, it made her feel warm.

"Ah yes that's her name, Hermione. Yea the three Weasley's are after the Potter fortune. And because they knew the plan for Dumbledore to have you sacrifice your life, which you will not be doing again, they decided that you would marry Ginevra and keep the fortune once you died. Originally Dumbledore was going to recieve some of the fortune too but he obviously died."

"So they planned to make sure I died, got my fortune that I didn't even know I had till now. As much as it hurts I can understand that, Ron was always a jealous prat so I can see that. But your saying they were keeping me from my soul mate, who just so happens to be Hermione, which how does that work out if I am indeed a girl?" Rose really wanted to make sure she understood everything. She was both making sure to never be blinded and manipulated again, but also wanted to protect her friend who never abandoned her.

"Yes that is correct, and yes she is your soul mate. For the Ron thing, if you wasn't so desperate for friends, and keeping your first friend you would have seen through his actions during the tournament. As for the soul mate and both being girls, do you really think the creator cares what sex the souls are? Love is love regardless of why you look at it. The creator wouldn't have destined the bond between the two of you if it wasn't meant to be."

Hearing that honestly meant a whole lot to her. Yea finding out you were meant to be a girl and spent your life as a boy is rough. Regardless of this fact she felt for lack of better word right with how she was now. Harry never really felt comfortable in his body, their was always something wrong which went beyond the malnutrition. Rose's on the other hand feels like a warm bed in the morning, perfect and content. So finding out the Creator made the bond with Hermione for the way she was now, well it was on less load to worry about. Now was trying to figure out how to fix herself when she got back.

"In actuality if you would have kissed the damn girl when we tried to get you to non of this would have needed to happen. The starting of the bond would have gotten rid of the Horcrux in your head. Would have made you immune to any mind altering potions, especially love and loyalty, and would have made you of age." When Lilith seen the brightening of Roses eyes she pushed on "Yes Potter you wouldn't have ever had to go back to the Dursley's. But nope, you just wouldn't use that Gryffindor courage of yours"

She knew of the times Lilith was talking about, and vowed to make sure and fix that. Though she really hoped Hermione was okay with her being a girl. She would have to be for their to be a bond to exist, right?

"That kiss would also have reversed the sex change ritual the MOB preformed. Mainly because it would never had stuck due to it being an unwilling ritual. Though performing an oath while using your real name, not the name Albus created, would have fixed it as well. I'll let you decide which method to use for getting your body back, that is if you want to anyways." Though Lilith had no doubt Rose would not be going back to Harry she still felt the need to say it anyways. As much as she hated having to get the repeated visits from this soul she felt somewhat sorry for all it has been through.

"So I can become who I am supposed to be, and not have to go back to the Dursley's. That makes it worth it in itself. Though I will have to see what I do. I don't want to force Hermione into a bond if she isn't well into girls."

In response Lilith just snorts as if that was a fool hearted worry, but Rose chose to ignore it and ask a question.

"Okay I get why I am going back, I'm grateful I can become Rose instead of Harry, but how am I supposed to keep this from both Dumbledore and Snape from seeing any of this, and when are you planning on sending me back?"

Rose realized that she was taking this way to easy, almost cliché really, but she had a reason. Simply if this was some strange dream she wouldn't say anything about it and move on with life, or afterlife, she wasn't sure. If it was real then it was a chance to save lives, correct wrongs, and perhaps live a happy life. If those were the odds then she was all for just going for it. Besides why look a gift horse in the mouth

"Ah that is where the forms you will be signing take care of before we send you back. They will protect all information from anybody skilled enough to read minds. As for making your defenses stronger I suggest looking into some Occlumency books. While the forms will protect what you learned here and your previous life, it will not however protect your other thoughts in general."

"Oh I should remember to tell you that you wont be returning by yourself this time. Hermione will be returning with you. Her reaper isn't too happy with her either, and if she could get hold of you, well lets just say you don't want that." stated Lilith who was completely oblivious to throwing another loop at Rose.

"Can I see Hermione?"

"I'm afraid not, though she is being given all the same rights and treatments as you, as well as the punishment should you both fail. Though yes she is getting the knowledge of your true sex. Now Chop Chop!"

Lilith showed Rose the forms which she read through. All of which just reexplaining pretty much everything that was already said. The mind protection. The fact that she was keeping her memories, and the fact that she couldn't tell anybody besides Hermione, but only if she can protect that secret. It was all pretty much straight forward, though the form stating this was her last chance was a little unnerving.

"Now lets discuss when you will be returning, unlike other times where we would send you back to right before you die we decided to send you back to where you can make the most difference. Here is where you can lay the ground work for protecting yourself from outside influences, such as the potions, and save a life. Cedric never had to die and he can be the first difference you make in your new life."

Rose was already making plans to make sure the many unnecessary deaths never happen in this new chance. She was so focused on Her own musings she never seen the Reaper moving around her desk or standing in front of Rose. The voice right in front of her scared her out of her musing real quick especially with the pale hand now mere inches away from her face.

"Rosalie Jasmine Potter this is your last attempt at life. The next time you fail and die before your time you will be stuck in Limbo to never move on into the afterlife. Take with you the knowledge you are being allowed to keep and fix the mistakes of the past, find love, and live a full life!" Commanded Lilith with every bit of ethereal power she possessed while touching Rose's forehead.

The world around Rose began to spin, the feeling of falling replacing the content feeling that Limbo posses. The world began to go black and the last think Rose hears is Lilith's parting words which held a little humor, "Do come visit in a few centuries."

The world around Rosalie continued to move around her at insane speeds. The only sound could be heard is wind moving extremely fast. The feeling of falling increasing until there was a light starting to appear. That light came closer and closer until it was completely blinding. She wanted to scream but there was no air in her lungs to do so.

With a start Rosalie was out of her bed looking around frantically. Calming down enough to realize she was in her 'Harry' shell. Quickly trying to wrap her brain around when she returned she realized that she was in the Gryffindor dorm. One look around, and looking at her body brought the realization that it was fourth year. The calender on the wall showing it was the beginning of the school year. Well before the tri-wiz fiasco.

Quietly getting ready as to not wake anyone up, both to keep time to wrap her head around what is going on and to prevent having to deal with anyone. Which didn't take long, though Rose did pause to look at her body, hopefully seeing is as a malnourished male for the last time. Rosalie made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

There really wasn't many people up yet and no one paid her any mind. So finding a spot and gathering food went without problem. Though she did feel extremely awkward about her body. Being back in her 'Harry' form after feeling what it was truly like to be yourself left Rose a little uncomfortable.

While slowly eating Rose thought about all the things her reaper told her. Focusing on all the good she could do. She was really going to appreciate this new life given to her. She was going to live her life to the fullest and make sure when she passes on there is no regrets. All this hopefully with Hermione by her side through it all.

Thinking of the bookish brunette caused for a small bit of panic and not a small amount of panic. What if Hermione didn't travel back with her. What if she didn't agree to this. What if she wouldn't want to be with her as Rosalie, let alone Harry. There was no real need to panic but that didn't stop her from thinking the negatives anyways. Rose just hope she showed up soon and gave some sign of acknowledgment.

As if summoned Hermione walked through the great halls doors, with the only showing reaction to seeing 'Harry" being a slight freezing in steeps. Other than that there was no outward showing that Hermione came back with her. Leaving Rose both dishearten that she was alone but happy to see her friend.

Still showing no sign of anything difference Hermione calmly sit next to 'Harry'and starting gathering food to eat. Rose still says nothing to Hermione though she is looking at her intently. Once she had her food dished out she stops moving looks at 'Harry' intently.

"Rosalie?" Hermione asked out of nowhere startling Rose who jumped slightly before answering her with a croaked yes. Tears already threatening to fall down from that simply question.

Though Hermione didn't hold back any by simply breaking down and throwing herself at 'Harry'. Knocking both them to the floor where Hermione captured Rose's lips in a soul searing kiss. Leaving both feeling as if their heart was going to burst from there chests from happiness. Making them feel as if they where glowing. Which to those in the great hall they literally where as a few seconds into the kiss a silver glow surrounded the two.

Causing wolf whistles and some cheering from some of the students. Who was both excited to be seeing the two finally get together and witnessing a soul bond form. The excitement didn't last long and the aftermath of this kiss would hold repercussion for the wizarding world as a whole.

Hermione broke quickly away from Rosalie as soon as she started the blood curdling scream. The scream so bad that is stopped all the in the Hall as none knew what was going one except two individuals. One being her bond mate and the other being the manipulative fool siting at the head table. If anyone was paying attention they would see Hermione with tears streaming down her face from the pain Rose was feeling, while Dumbledore looked like he had seen the face of death itself. Which for him he might have.

The screaming continued as a black mist seeped out of the scar on 'Harry's' head floating away into nothingness. It didn't stop there because as soon as this was over "Harry's' body began to ripple and change into Rosalie's rightful body. All Rose herself could think of was pain, pain worse then even the Curciatus curse. It felt as if her entire body was being dipped in lava while being ripped apart at a cellular level. What she didn't was how close to the truth that was. Without magic sustaining her Rosalie would be dead already.

The whole hall which was now filled with every resident of the castle was watching in rapt fascination and horror. Nobody was moving a muscle aside from Rose. Everyone frozen still as if in a picture. Then there was some gasps as the Rosalie's form began to show, the screaming going from masculine to feminine qualities. The change gradual until finally the screaming stopped. The only sound being the ragged breaths of the now female Potter. Still no one moved a muscle, until Rose croaked out "Mione" before passing out cold.

As if a spell broken within the hall people broke into action. Hermione falling to Rosalie's side. Madam Pomfrey rushing to help her, McGonagall pushing student back and calming them down as pandemonium broke out. While all this was happening no one seen the young redhead who dashed out of the Great Hall to call her Aunt, or the Headmaster collapsing into his chair as his best plans for the young Potter where shattered.

* * *

 ** **Well everyone as you can see this is my rewrite of chapter one! I know I know I was supposed to be starting with three now but I just got stuck and I wasn't happy with the way I finished Chapter 2. So that being said I decided to not scrap the story just write it better. Now I was originally going to continue writing but I wanted to make sure people know I still plan on writing. So YES I plan on to continue but it might take me longer than I originally planed to update chapters. Simply because I want them to be a mixture of longer/ not rushed. Though I will be setting a self imposed gaol to have at least the majority if not all of the next chapter at least done by the time Christmas roles around. But the TRUE next chapter will be up no later then New Years. So keep an eye open.****

 ** **Anyways sorry for the wait, Later peeps.****


End file.
